It Could Only Mean Trouble
by tiny'sbigshoes
Summary: After seeing the small gossip bubble that said Densi would go undercover as a married couple again this season, I was obviously too happy to do anything other than write this. Set after 4x17- Kensi and Deeks attempt to bust a drug mule on their 'honeymoon'. More chapters to come. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I know I have 'Sunshine and Gunpowder' to finish, but I find myself accosted with an odd form of writers block: I appear to not have had problems writing this. (Yeah, don't ask)**

**Inspired by the news that Deeks and Kensi are going undercover as a married couple AGAIN, I had to get this out. Hope you like it! I'm thinking about maybe 4-5 chapters. Please review. They make me happy :) And I do love to hear what you think.**

**And- I don't own NCIS LA. If only wishes were horses. Sigh.**

* * *

"Well this sucks." Kensi grumbled as she made her way back down to the bullpen from Ops where they had just received a briefing on their latest case. She and Deeks were to go undercover as a married couple again.

"Wait, why are you complaining? You forget that I have to put up with your starfish like sleeping habits and snoring. While you on the other hand, get to wake up to this." He gestured to himself, with a cocky smile on his face.

"The only good thing of waking up to that is your culinary skills." She snorted.

"Hm. Not what I was looking for, but I'll take it." He grinned. "Ready to move in to our new home, Melissa darling?"

"Why do our aliases have to be the same? I'm not a Melissa. I don't like it." A year ago, she would have slugged him for the '_darling' _comment.

"And Justin suits me? Yeah well it does have a kind of Abercrombie model ring to it, don't you think?" He winked before bending down to pick up a paper, and she couldn't NOT stare at his more than perfect behind, privately thinking he had a point there; but just snorted in response. She had to keep up appearances after all.

"Oh Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, wardrobe time!"

"Hetty, can't we just pack the same things as we did on the last Justin Melissa op? Jelissa. Mustin. Jelissa it is. Operation Jelissa." Deeks finished grinning.

Kensi groaned as she followed Hetty. "Jelissa, really, Deeks?" She said, giving him a pained look over her shoulder.

Still chuckling over his own brilliance, he followed her to the wardrobe, where Hetty started picking out clothes.

"Say Hetty, why will I need a suit? Or these dress shirts? And I'm pretty sure my shirt size is one bigger than this."

"Yes Mr. Deeks. But I believe this shows off your" – "absolutely heavenly body?" he finished, winking at Kensi.

"Looked in a mirror recently Deeks?"

"Of course. But just the look in your eyes when I have to go shirtless is enough."

Rolling her eyes, Kensi turned to Hetty. "What do you have for me?" Taking in the clothes being handed to her, her eyes grow a little wider. "This is an Armani dress!" she squeaks.

"Yes Ms. Blye, you forget that you're married to a billionaire who has expensive tastes."

"Yes darling. And judging by the way you reward me in the bedroom, I have no regrets buying you that dress." He manages to get out with a straight face.

"Is reward a synonym for 'assault' Sam? I don't think it is."

"Har de har" Deeks says dryly turning to find the two senior agents smirking at them. "But seriously Hetty, why such dressy clothes? Eric said that you would brief us further about the Op."

"Ah yes. You, Mr. Deeks are going undercover as a billionaire who made his money importing fabric. Eric and Nell have done an excellent job on your backstopping. Ms. Blye here, your wife was a Victoria Secret model who you met one night at an event at the Regal Golf Club." -

-"Of course she was." Deeks cuts in to grin at Kensi who looks away, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"And married 6 months later," Hetty didn't even miss a beat.

"Woah, I'm not that easy." Kensi complained.

"Only for me darling, only for me. I'll even reduce the ten year rule to five for you."

"Yes. Because I want to marry you." She managed to spit out, trying to hide how flustered she was getting.

"Ten year rule?" Sam asked curiously.

"Deeks is delusional." Kensi said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Are you two done?" Hetty enquired politely.

"Sorry Hetty, go on."

"Thank you, Mr. Deeks. Well last month, an arts importer was apprehended for having coke in his suitcase when they did a random security check at the airport, on an anonymous tip. He however was found murdered in the airport holding room. Whoever got to him was careful enough to disable the security cameras and leave not a speck of evidence behind. He was strangled. His phone records showed him talking to a Mr. Felix Cortez before and after he made his weekly trips from London to Los Angeles. And also a generous deposit in his bank account an hour after he landed every time. However Mr. Cortez's lawyer managed to pin the phone calls on them being good friends and the bank deposits have been rerouted so many times, we lost track of it in Malaysia. We need solid proof that links them, but mainly try to uncover the drug trafficking racket that we suspect happening. Mr. Cortez also enjoys golf and is known to visit the Redwood Country Club, where you will have a chance to meet. We were thinking along the lines of maybe getting in to his organisation. As your alias will have people travelling between London and Los Angeles almost weekly, you will be an attractive replacement for him to transport the drugs."

"Hence the fancy clothes." Kensi sighs. "This is so not me. Sauntering around in designer clothes, eating caviar." She says, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes sweetheart. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to be classy on this Op. Which we all know is your downfall.- _Ow!" _That earned him a punch on his arm.

"Well you had that one coming Deeks." Callen said with a grunt of laughter.

"So where will we be living Hetty?"

"Ah Ms. Blye, I felt that instead of acquiring a Beverly hills house, it would be easier to pretend you're on a long honeymoon, staying at the resort."

"Honeymoon, huh? Well that just gives you an excuse to have your hands all over me." He grinned at her, loving the glare he got in return.

"Behave or I will cause you pain in your special place." She threatened, with a glint in her eyes.

"My special place? Ooh this is getting kinky. I like it." Kensi just chose to ignore him this time, and walked away muttering.

"I love how I get you all hot and bothered darling!" He called after her, earning him looks of exasperation from Sam and Callen.

"Do you ever give up Deeks?" Callen followed Kensi back to the bullpen shaking his head chuckling.

"Never." Deeks grinned at his retreating back and started to pack up the clothes Hetty had left out for him. It was going to be an entertaining month. But he worried about keeping his feelings in place. Their thing was getting more and more out of hand, and he wasn't sure she felt it as much as he did. She cared for him, and the sexual tension was rising quickly. His mind went back to what had transpired a week ago.

* * *

_Kensi had walked in to the gym in her workout gear which only consisted of a grey sports bra and black tights (his favourite.) He was having a go at the punching bag and hadn't noticed her come in. When he took a breather, he caught her frozen, staring at him with her mouth open. _

"_Like what you see sweetheart?" he joked, as he turned to see her quickly blush and try to cover it up with a snort. Typical Kensi._

"_Just surprised to see you working out. What you doing here? It's 6 am. Isn't it surfing time?"_

"_Did you happen to glance out your window and see the storm on your way here? I couldn't sleep any longer so I decided that this was the next best thing."_

"_Oh. Yeah." Kensi moved to the sparring avatar feeling a little stupid._

"_Want a sparring partner?"_

"_You? Feel like getting your ass kicked?" she teased though she moved towards the mat, putting down her water and towel._

"_I'll have you know that I've gotten better. I've been taking training courses in my free time." He admits._

"_Woah. Why the sudden need to up your game? I thought you learned off the streets not in classrooms." _

_He shrugged. "Just thought I should anyway. So we doing this? Ready to have it given to you?"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Really Deeks? Bring it." Kensi grinned and took a sparring stance, standing a little across from him._

_He really surprised her with his new found skills, and seemed to guess her moves before she made them. "Nervous? Scared I might win?" he taunted as they circled each other panting and sweaty._

"_In. Your. Dreams. Deeks." She grunted out as she landed a spectacular punch to his jaw and had him down on the floor. He responded by kicking out and knocking her off her feet, only to land on top of him. He flipped them, so that he was hovering above her, holding down her arms and pinning her lower body to the ground with his. She seemed to struggle against him and then gave up, only to look in to his eyes. She saw a mixture of emotions flitting across his face, and then noticed their current position, her face going red when she realised how good it felt, how she never wanted to move. _

_He stared in to her eyes, seeing first confusion, then clear embarrassment and finally something that looked a lot like lust. Kensi Blye? Had he managed to turn the tough agent he knew in to a squirming blushing mess? _

"_Deeks." She had finally gasped. _

"_Yes Princess?" He said, bringing his face closer to hers. _

"_What. What are we.. What are we"-_

"_Doing?" He finished for her. He loved how he could make her forget how to string a sentence together._

_She shivered as his breath tickled her neck. Looking in to her eyes for permission, he moved to close the distance between their lips, relaxing his grip on her hands. _

"_I get that G, I'm just saying that you should eat a little healthier, that's all. Bacon every day is hardly good for you!"_

_Voices echoed down the corridor to the gym as Kensi and Deeks broke apart, and got up to sit up on the mat, a look of similar shock etched on both their faces._

"_What's up with you two? You look like you both just saw a ghost." Callen inquired as he entered with his partner, heading to the lockers to get a towel out._

"_Wha.. what? Nothing. " Kensi stuttered as she got up, gave Deeks a look that was a mixture of embarrassment and shock, before heading to the showers._

_Deeks needed a cold shower himself. Her proximity was intoxicating, and he couldn't get the look filled with lust in her two toned eyes out of his head. _

* * *

The rest of the day had passed normally, neither mentioned the morning's events and it just added to the heavy tension between them. Sometimes, in moments like these, the air was so thick you could slice it with a knife. The rest of the day passed in with normal flirty banter. Deeks only hoped that this Op wouldn't ruin them. That they wouldn't do something that damaged their equation, their partnership.

Kensi wondered what she was getting herself in to, as she placed her new clothes in the back of her car as she had to go home, pack and meet Deeks back at the Mission the next morning from when they would have to assume the cover of the newly wed and honeymooning couple. Oh how she hated ops like these. She would have to dress up, act as fake as the rest of the pretentious trophy wives at the club and sip a cosmopolitan instead of her usual beer. At least she had had Nell add some substance to her cover. The leggy beautiful Victoria Secret model had gone to college at Harvard and was a licensed therapist, but had decided to get in to modelling for a period of time as a break from her stressful career. Even though the nature of the op pissed her off, there was one part that scared her. Scared her so much that she had almost gone to Hetty and confessed her fears. Her feelings for Deeks were getting out of hand, and although she had been doing a good job of keeping a hold on them, the moment in the gym a week ago had been inexcusable. They were partners. They couldn't be more. It would ruin them. She wouldn't trade what they had for anything. Except.. well. Her slightly x rated dreams featuring Deeks had increased manifold over the last few weeks.

"No. Mind out of the gutter, Kensi." She said sternly to herself as she drove away. It was true that she wanted nothing more than to rip off her partners clothes and explore every inch of his perfect body, and she knew he felt the same way. Luckily they both knew that they had to keep a lid on the sexual tension, and they had been succeeding. She dreaded what the next month would bring; a whole month with Deeks in a resort? Sleeping in the same bed, playing the newlywed couple?

She was sure that it could only mean trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good afternoon Sir", the receptionist chirped as Deeks and Kensi made their way to the reception of the club.

"Afternoon." Deeks grinned at the young man whose eyes had widened slightly taking in Kensi who was looking absolutely breathtaking in her simple white summer dress. "Mr. and Mrs. Waring. We have the honeymoon suite."

"Ah yes Sir, I see your reservation for the entire month. Would you like to head upstairs right away? Lunch is being served by the pool in half an hour."

"Yes I think we'll head upstairs, right sugar plum?" He said, winking at Kensi. She flashed her smile at him, before twirling their fingers together and nodding her assent. Having collected the room keys, they made their way in to the elevator where Kensi dropped his hand and shot him a glare. "Sugar plum? Really?"

"Aw, you miss Sugar bear? It's alright Mel darling. I won't change them up."

Rolling her eyes, she stepped out on to the corridor, seamlessly transforming back into the doting wife. While Deeks knew that they were good partners, best friends and that they had a whole lot of unspoken feelings between them, he wondered if they could ever be more, and as he looked at her twirl her hair through her fingers and grasp his bicep wither other hand, he had a vision of it being real. Of the Op not existing, and the rings on their fingers being more than just the symbolism of their sham wedding that Hetty had pulled out of a safe.

"Justin? Justin!"

"Wha.. What?" He answered, pulling himself out of it.

"I don't think you even heard a word I said." She looked at him with her cute pout. He wondered if she knew what it did to him. Huh. She probably did.

"Yeah sorry, zoned out for a minute there. Just thinking about how I'm the probably the luckiest guy in the world." He finished, grinning at her.

Her smile faltered as she recognised the raw honesty in his voice. "I think you've got it backwards, sweetheart." She leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek, before blushing and looking away.

"Hm. I think we've come to the conclusion that we're both pretty lucky", he smiled as he opened the door to their suite.

"Woah Justin. This is amazing! They really go all out, huh? I mean, these rose petals everywhere really are something."

Recognising the heavy sarcasm in her voice, he chuckled and closed the door. "Not to worry Kens. You can brush them off the bed."

* * *

"Any sign of Mr. Cortez?" Hetty enquired as she walked in to Ops.

"Not yet. But he should show up this evening. There's a black tie dinner supporting a few charities. And the woman he was seen with at the club for most of last month is on the guest list, and is bringing a plus one."

"Alright Mr. Beal, Make sure Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks are on that list too. I don't think we'll need Mr. Hanna and Callen there tonight, today the aim is just to get him to notice both of them and spark some interest. However, inform them that they should stay close by in case anything goes awry."

"Will do Hetty."

As she walked out, Nell pushed her rolling chair to Eric. "How's the pool of Kensi and Deeks getting down to it doing?" she said, with a mischievous smile.

"It's up to 745 dollars" Eric grinned as he pulled up a spreadsheet. I will be quite rich if it happens in the first week.

"And I will if it happens in two."

"Let's leave these childish things to after work, shall we?" Hetty reappeared like magic.

Gulping like guilty children, they both turned away.

"And Ms. Jones?"

"Yes Hetty?"

"I bet it happens in three. 500 dollars." She disappeared around the corner with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"You ready sweetheart?" Deeks called out as he stood in from of the bedroom mirror looking over himself in the tux that Hetty had provided. He was having trouble choosing between the bow tie and the tie he help in his other hand.

"Yeah, almost." She called back from the bathroom. "Give me a minute."

"What do you think? Tie or bow tie? Bow tie just screams classy but this tie makes me look drop dead gorgeous, wouldn't you agr.." She had walked in to the room and it was as if his brain had forgotten how to form words. He could see her reflection in the mirror, and as he turned around to face her, it was as if she had gotten exponentially more beautiful. She was dressed in a floor length red strapless dress that seemed to sparkle as light fell on it. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and her eyes were done up in a smoky fashion, bringing out her high cheekbones and unique features.

"I take that back. _You're _drop dead gorgeous." He said, his voice full of admiration. She blushed a shade similar to her dress, waved him off and walked closer to him. "Not so bad yourself. Who knew that you cleaned up well." She teased.

"I'd pick the bow tie." She said, plucking it out of his hands and stepping closer to slip it around his neck and tie it in to a knot. In her heels, she was only a few inches shorter than he was, and the proximity was intoxicating. He could hardly trust himself to remember to breathe as her face was only inches from his. It had a cute frown on it, concentrating on getting the knot just right. He stared down at her, completely in awe of the beautiful creature he called his partner. _Luckiest guy in the world indeed. _Just then, she angled her head up to look at him, and smiled. "All done" were the words that came out of her mouth. All he had to do was lean in and touch his lips to hers. They were centimetres away. He fought against every nerve ending in his body as he pulled away, and swore that he saw a glimmer of disappointment cloud her eyes.

He turned away and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I know." She said quietly from behind him. He spun to face her and she gave him a small smile and picked up her purse. Her eyes were full of the same longing he had seen that day at the gym, and with those two words, she had acknowledged it. She had been the one to speak up about it, even if it was just the two words. They had never openly discussed their feelings, discussed the attraction that they both clearly felt. And now, the opportunity presented itself. He could have said anything, anything in reply to the whispered confession, but chose not to. He couldn't be the one to ruin things between them. He would never forgive himself if he lost his best friend for the sexual longing he couldn't keep under wraps. Instead, he closed the distance between them, pressed a kiss to her temple and said, "shall we?" offering her his arm.

He saw relief and disappointment flash across her features one after the other, - he knew how much she dreaded talking about her feelings- and then felt her shiver as his lips touched her forehead. Jesus. He was sure he couldn't keep this up much longer. Any number of cold showers would not assist in getting her out of his head.


End file.
